


Is Annunciation even a word?  [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Christian Bible, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Religious Debauchery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, God should've sent Raphael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Annunciation even a word?  [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Is Annunciation even a word?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268622) by [palavreado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palavreado/pseuds/palavreado). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/announciation.mp3) | **Size:** 5,78MB | **Duration:** 6:15min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I should probably be sorry for doing this, but I just can't be. Gabriel's lack of tact and Mary's reactions (poor Gabe) are priceless.
> 
> I was going to use a Byzantine icon for the cover, but eventually settled on Botticelli because Mary already looks like she doesn't want anything to do with the annoying angel that just showed up out of the blue.


End file.
